


A Lack of Mistletoe

by kanoitrace



Series: Tumblr Fic [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Kid Balthazar, Kid Hannah, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 10:56:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2809781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanoitrace/pseuds/kanoitrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So there's one thing I noticed." Dean's voice is low and husky, and it sends a pleasant shiver down Castiel's back.</p><p>"What's that?"</p><p>"Even though this place looks like it threw up Christmas, there seems to be a distinct lack of mistletoe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lack of Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Original prompt from pharocomics: Fiction Friday, CHRISTMAS STYLE: The angels are having a Christmas party (everyone is alive *coughcough*). They try to force Zachariah to be a lap-job Santa because he's the only one to remotely fit the physical profile. Gabriel drags the Winchesters in and is doing something questionable with them (think like the tv show chaos ep) and Cas must rescue his man. Chaos ensues all over. Metatron is dressed as an elf. I don't know if he's happy about that or not.

"I should warn you that my family is a little eccentric." Castiel looks like a little kid as he says it, face towards the ground, twisting hands, and the toe of his shoe being scuffed across the pavement in jerky, little figure-eights.

"Dude, come on, they can't be that bad." Sam ruffles Cas's hair as though he, himself, isn't the youngest of the group.

Castiel glances over his shoulder at the door, looking as though he's in pain or great deliberation. "You don't understand," he murmurs miserably.

Dean huffs, exasperated. "Come on, man, time to bite the bullet."

Castiel lets Dean push him out of the way, not offering to lift a hand to open the door. Dean rolls his eyes in agitation as Sam shoots Cas a sympathetic look, and then the door is swung open, Dean still standing there with his hand raised.

"It's about time!" a redhead huffs, looking harried. She narrows her eyes suspiciously at Castiel. "Just how long were you out here contemplating whether or not to come in?" She doesn't even pause for a breath before breathlessly commanding, "Never mind, it's not important, just get in here." Then she's gone as quickly as she came, door left open in her wake.

Dean is still standing there, shellshocked, as Cas meekly mutters, "Dean, Sam- Anna. Anna- Dean and Sam."

Sam purses his lips and furrows his brow. "Um... Cas, I thought you said your family was eccentric, not... well... crazy?" He pitches his voices at the end to make it a question, trying to denote innocence, a lack of malintent.

Castiel casts a withering glance at Sam before walking into the house without another word. Right, so, don't insult the family, lesson learned.

Sam taps Dean, still standing in the same position he's been in, on the shoulder. "Come on, Dean. Time to snap out of it and head inside."

While the outside of the house had been simple and unassuming, tastefully decorated with strands of white lights, the inside is a hodgepodge mess of tinsel, colored lights, and stockings hung all over with little care.

"Cassie, Cassie!" two little children are calling out as they run to Castiel, arms stretched wide as their happy grins.

Castiel squats down to envelop them in tight hug. "Ooohhhh, I haven't seen you two in so long!" He pulls back, one hand on each child's shoulder. "Look how big you've gotten!"

"I got bigger than Hannah!" The little boy puffs out his chest in challenge.

Cas simply laughs, ruffling his hair. "It isn't a competition, Balthazar."

Balthazar pouts.

"Cassie, guess what!" Hannah is all breathless with excitement, blue eyes sparkling.

"What is it, Hannah?" Dean's heart definitely doesn't melt a little at the sight of Castiel's beautiful smile at the adorable little girl with curls.

"Uncle Zach is dressing up as Santa!"

Castiel opens his eyes comically wide. "Is he now!?"

Hannah nods enthusiastically, curls bouncing against her shoulders. "Yep! But he's not the  _real_  Santa though. No one can see him until Christmas."

Castiel smiles fondly. "Well aren't you smart."

Hannah beams proudly while Balthazar pouts petulantly.

"I'm smart, too!" the little boy grouses.

Castiel smiles just as fondly at him. "That you are, Balthazar."

A loud, overly-exaggerated  _"HOHOHOOO!"_ comes from over on the other side of the room where is making his entrance. Both Hannah and Balthazar perk up, and with a laugh and a pat on their shoulders, Castiel sends them on their way.

As Cas stands, Dean and Sam come up on either side of him.

"Cute kids," Sam remarks, smiling.

"Yeah," Cas agrees. "They're a handful, smart as whips, and that's probably why."

A moment passes between them where no one speaks, they just happily watch the children giggling and squealing as they hang all over their Uncle Zach. Then...

"So who the hell is that?" Dean is point to the short, surly-looking elf with the gray beard.

"Ah, that's Uncle Zachariah's cousin from the other side of the family, MT."

Dean raises an eyebrow. "MT?"

"Stands for Metatron."

"...Metatron?"

"It's another religious name."

"Cas, not for nothing, but you're family really needs to cool it on the religious thing."

Castiel glares at Dean. "I'm going to go find Anna and see if she needs any help." And then he's off in a huff, leaving Dean blinking owlishly in his wake and Sam shaking his head.

"Dean, did you not get the 'don't insult the family' vibe when we got here?"

Dean screws his face up, and if Sam didn't know him any better, he'd swear Dean is pouting. Actually, considering that he does know him so well, it's probably accurate to say he  _is_  pouting.

"Well, well, well, what have we here. Cassie's friend's, I presume?" A short, blonde guy is looking the Winchester brothers up and down like they're prize cows up for auction. The guys must like what he sees because he finally looks them in the eyes, sporting a mischievous smirk. "Name's Gabriel, but you can call me Gabe. I'm Cassie's-"

"Brother, yeah, we've heard about you," Sam interrupts.

"All good things, I trust."

"Actually..." Dean is ready to be rude, tell the guy they've heard what a pain in the butt Gabe is, but Gabe waves him off before Dean ever gets the chance.

"All good things," Gabe repeats, and it leaves the brother's a little flummoxed. "Now, why don't we get you acquainted with the rest of the family. They're in the rec room playing charades."

* * *

Almost two hours later, Dean finds Cas on the wraparound porch.

"Where have you been?" Castiel asks.

Dean scoffs. "I could ask you the same question."

Castiel doesn't answer, though; simply stares at Dean, head tilted like an inquisitive puppy. Finally, Dean relents, just like he always does. "Playing charades with your family."

Castiel winces. "Oh."

Dean leans his back casually against the porch railing. "Yeah. Man, your family gets a little intense."

Castiel continues staring across the yard. "Yes. That's one way of putting it."

Silence falls between them, soft and supple, as they stand shoulder to shoulder, almost close enough to touch.

Finally, Castiel asks, "Where's Sam?"

Dean shrugs. "Your brother's still got him."

Castiel's eyes get cartoonishly wide, and despite the urge to smile and laugh at the expression, Dean keeps a straight face. "We should save him!" Cas stutters out, pushing back from the railing so quickly that he throws himself off balance.

Dean catches him, sets him to rights, but doesn't move his hands. "Whoa, there. It's cool. I wouldn't worry about it. Sam seemed happy to keep the guy company."

Castiel scrunches up his nose in something that is equal parts confusion and disgust and all parts adorable. "You don't mean..."

This time Dean does crack a smile. "Yeah, that's exactly what I mean. Gross as it is to think about, our brothers may be bumping uglies by the end of the night."

A shudder runs through Cas as he sticks his tongue out and makes a gagging noise. The whole display has Dean doubling over in laughter, though he doesn't get far, still holding onto Cas as he is.

When he finally sobers, it doesn't take either of them very long to notice their proximity. They're so close Dean can differentiate every hue of blue in Cas's eyes despite the fading light, and Cas could count every freckle on Dean's face if he so wished.

"So there's one thing I noticed." Dean's voice is low and husky, and it sends a pleasant shiver down Castiel's back.

"What's that?"

"Even though this place looks like it threw up Christmas, there seems to be a distinct lack of mistletoe.

Castiel smiles softly. "Yes, well, there are usually too many people coming and going for it to be of any use. Too many  _related_  people."

"We aren't related."

"I've noticed."

"We could be, you know. One day."

"So you finally approve of mine and Sam's relationship?" Cas can hardly keep the laughter out of his voice.

Dean scowls. "Just shut up about my brother and let me kiss you already."

Castiel's smile is playful. "I was never stopping you in the first place."

And so Dean leans down and does what he's been thinking about for months. He finally kisses Cas.

 


End file.
